


The Best Kind Of Cure-All.

by Night_Hawk94



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Idiots in Love, Juggie’s sick and Betty takes care of him ;), Jughead hates Valentine’s Day until Betty comes along, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Soft Bughead, True Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Hawk94/pseuds/Night_Hawk94
Summary: Before Betty Cooper became his girlfriend, Jughead Jones didn’t give a damn about Valentines Day, deeming it as nothing more than a stupid, over commercialized holiday based off a farewell letter written by some poor, unfortunate Saint. In other words, it’s a day solely reserved for the kind of people he used to avoid at every turn.Now he was one of them.He had it all planned. The clothes. The flowers. The dinner reservations. The gift. Everything was in place, but a nasty case of the flu forces him to abandon his plans to sweep the love of his life off her feet, that is, until she shows up at his families trailer with some snacks, blankets, a stack of movies and a little sultry surprise that she’s sure will make him feel better.





	The Best Kind Of Cure-All.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Bughead Valentine’s Day oneshot I wrote for fun!! Yeah, it’s a little early, but when inspiration strikes, it strikes!! ;) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!! Xx 
> 
> P.s: Please forgive me for any mistakes I’ve made.

 

_“To love is nothing. To be loved is something. But to be loved by the person you love ... is everything.”  - Unknown._

 

_ ~•~•~ _

 

For as long as he could remember, Jughead had always hated Valentine's Day, thinking of it as nothing more than a pointless, stupid and ridiculously over commercialized holiday. He dreaded it's inevitable arrival the same way a person might dread getting a result back for a test they never studied for. 

 

Every year on the 14th of February, more so than on any other day of the year, he would have to suffer through an endless and rather annoying tirade of encounters, all of them facetiously designed to remind him that he was still hopelessly single and Riverdale High's resident social outcast.

 

As faultless as clockwork, he would find himself sitting beside his best friend, Archie Andrews in the schools cafeteria, pretending not to notice the pile of desperate valentines or red roses or heart shaped chocolates in front of the red head. He would focus his attention on whatever book he happened to be reading at the time instead, his fingers gripping the edges of it just a little more firmly every time some wide-eyed girl approached their table to try her luck with Riverdale's star quarterback and all America teen.

 

Despite how it looked, Jughead never held a grudge or blamed Archie for anything. It wouldn't be fair to seeing as his friend had absolutely no control over who had a crush on him or not. It amused him actually, sitting there, listening to Archie groan on and on about not getting a valentine from the one girl he actually wanted to get one from. At the time, said girl was the "new girl" in town; Veronica Lodge. The same girl who'd captured his friends golden heart and undivided attention without even trying.

 

"Ugh I'm so stupid, I should've taken your advice and just sent her a god damn rose. What the hell is wrong with me!" Archie grumbled miserably, flopping back onto his bed with a heavy sigh. The chocolates, roses and notes from all the other girls nothing more than a distant memory now.

 

Jughead smiled as he dropped his messenger bag on the bedroom floor and sat down as well, grateful in a way that he didn't have to deal with a dilemma like this right now.

 

Under different circumstances, he would've told his friend to keep his chin up. He would've even joked that he could try again next year, but he suspected that Archie Andrews had no intention of waiting another 365 days to talk to this girl. Which is why he wasn't surprised in the slightest when, literally a month later, Veronica joined them for lunch one day and unashamedly made out with Archie in front of everyone.

_Great. Now I'm a third wheel._

He wasn't mad and he didn't blame Archie or Veronica for anything. He didn't blame anyone actually. Sure it would be nice to be noticed by someone. To have someone willingly choose to be his and only his. To have someone who'd kiss and love him unconditionally, but he was a loner by nature and by choice. A Southside boy amongst a sea of Northsiders. Very few people noticed him unless it was for the wrong reasons.

 

Oddly enough, it was Archie of all people who always tried to decipher what motivated Jughead's hatred towards Valentine's Day. He'd been trying to understand it since they were both kids, trying to deduce why his friend completely loathed a day that celebrated something as normal as love. Sometimes his theories weren't that crazy or that far from the truth actually, but Jughead always thought it was funny that he never thought of the most simple answer possible.

 

His indifference towards Valentine's Day had nothing to do with not liking chocolates shaped hearts, red roses, cheesy pick up lines or the opposite sex. It wasn't something that obvious. That foolish. He simply believed that holidays like this weren't made for people like him, but for everyone else.

 

That is, until Betty Cooper became his girlfriend towards the end of their sophomore year, turning his whole world on it's head in an instant.

 

_“Everything you think you know will change when you meet the right person ...”_

 

Jughead couldn't recall how many times he'd heard those words or how many times he'd rolled his eyes whenever he did hear them, but in all that time he'd never considered the possibility that they might be true until they actually were.

 

She'd always been right there. Within his line of sight, effortlessly beautiful in every way she could be. She was always kind and caring towards him like she was with practically everyone else. Over the years he'd watched her secretly fawn over Archie from afar like a hopeless love sick puppy, until one day it was finally established that they were friends and nothing more.

 

Coincidentally, that happened before their sophomore year began. The same year Archie started dating Veronica and Jughead found a red rose and an anonymous letter taped to his locker. His first ever Valentine which he later found out came from her.

 

Granted, the build up to their relationship was slow at first.

 

Months of tortuous and amorously charged tension had to pass first. The two of them brought together by a childhood friendship that was as old as his friendship with Archie, which slowly grew into something more during their time working on the school newspaper together, their feelings for each other finally coming to a head after he climbed a ladder up to her room one afternoon and kissed her out of pure bravery. Their love came the way it usually does for most; unexpectedly and then all at once, encapsulating him in a world where she was one of the few things that really mattered to him.

 

He had imagined it of course, what it would be like to be in a relationship with someone that actually meant something to him, but all the day-dreaming he'd done couldn't prepare him for the reality of it all or for how quickly and drastically his life would change. Now he could barely think of what it would be like to go a single day without seeing her at some point. Weekend movie dates at the Bijou. Sharing fries and milkshakes at Pops almost every day after school. Long, quiet afternoons spent in her bedroom doing homework with her. Writing articles together well into the early hours of the evening surrounded by the walls of The Blue and Gold. He lived for every second he got to spend with her. Always trying to find more.

 

Of course, having a girlfriend helped to change his negative perception of Valentine's Day as well. To the point where he started to realize that part of his distaste towards it stemmed from the simple fact that, up until now anyway, he never had anyone to share the day with.

 

Now he did.

 

It was their first Valentine's Day together and as cheesy as it sounds, Jughead wanted to try and make as special and as memorable as possible. They'd already said 'I love you' and given their most vulnerable and intimate selves to each other while in the throws of passion over and over again. Now he wanted to show Betty exactly what she meant to him and how some of the best changes that had occurred in his life had all started with her.

 

He had it all planned. The only suit he owned had already been pressed and dry cleaned. Dinner reservations at the nicest restaurant in Riverdale had been made in advance. A dozen red roses had been ordered to be delivered to her on the day and the gift he'd bought and painstakingly wrapped for her had been hidden away from sight until he could surprise her with it later.

 

Everything was ready and in place and all he had to do now was wait until the day he used to detest finally arrived, but of course as his luck would have it, something had to go wrong. Which is why when he woke up one morning with sore eyes, a scratchy throat, a mild headache and a semi blocked nose, he knew that despite his best efforts to avoid him, his classmate Dilton Doiley (who had been feeling under the weather all week but refused to stay at home) had indeed made him sick.

 

Three days later, he was exactly where he had been an hour ago; still stuck at home in his families trailer, man down on the couch with a thick duvet over him and a large pile of snotty tissues strewn all over the floor. He was tired and miserable for a number of reasons. One, because he was still sick even with all the medication he had been taking. Two , because his plans to sweep the love of his life off her feet had just been shattered into a million pieces and Three, because it had been days since he’d seen her in person and he missed her. He missed her desperately.

 

He sighed softly then and closed his eyes, listening to the quiet hum of the tv in the background and the rain falling steadily outside, ready to try and fall asleep again when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it out and despite how he felt, he smiled when he saw a new text from Betty. She'd been checking in on him since he'd come down with the flu, texting and calling him every chance she got, which was incredibly endearing to him.

 

_B: Hey Juggie, how are you feeling?_

 

He smirked. Somehow any kind of interaction with her always made him feel just a little better. 

 

 _J: Better ... Not a hundred percent, but better._  

 

_B: That’s good :) ... Have you gotten any sleep?_

 

Jughead scoffed. In between all the sneezing and coughing fits, he'd only managed to get maybe a few hours. Although he always told her not to worry when she did. He was grateful that his dad had some Serpent business to deal with out of town though, leaving him with the trailer all to himself tonight. 

 

_J:Some. It hasn’t really helped though._

 

_B: Aww, I’m sorry Jug ... Have you eaten anything at least?_

 

He glanced at the half eaten bowl of cold soup he'd made for himself hours ago and frowned. As someone with a formidable appetite on a normal day, for him not finishing anything was a bit of a sin in his book.

 

_J: I had some soup earlier. Nothing since then though._

 

While he waited for her to reply he scrolled up to some of their previous messages, grinning when he found the photo she'd sent of her with the roses he'd had delivered to her earlier. Looking at that photo was just another reminder of what tonight could've been though. He sighed and typed out another message.

_J: I’m sorry about today and tonight ... I wish things could’ve turned out differently._

 

Even though she'd been more than understanding about their first Valentine's Day together as a couple essentially being "ruined", he still felt extremely guilty and disappointed. All these years spent hating this stupid day and now that he actually wanted to celebrate it with someone, he literally couldn't. He really wanted tonight to be special and it killed him every time he thought about it now, knowing that he couldn't give that to her. His phone buzzed then, pulling him from his thoughts.

 

_ B: Don’t apologise, Juggie. You’re sick remember ... I’d rather have you get better than go anywhere right now.  _

 

He smiled and shifted a little so that he was lying on his back.

 

_J: Yeah, I know. I guess I just wanted tonight to be special._  


 

_B: Well, it still can be ..._

 

As soon as the text came through, Jughead's eyebrows knitted together and he sat up slowly, heaving out a couple of coughs as he went. He read the message again, wondering what she could possibly mean by that. Even though he desperately wanted to see her, he didn't want to see her like this, all sick and exhausted. He was about to start typing back a response when he heard someone knock on the front door. He jumped with surprise and his already present frown only deepened as he stood up slowly and went over to see who it was, wondering who could possibly be visiting him at this time of night.

 

When he opened the door, he expected to see a Serpent looking for his dad maybe or someone who'd gotten the wrong address perhaps. What he didn't expect to see was his stunningly beautiful girlfriend standing there instead, smiling brightly at him. He blinked a few times in disbelief, letting the cold, damp evening air whip at his face for a second before he finally registered that what he was seeing was in fact real.

 

"Betty?" he said, clearly astonished, "What - what are you doing here?"

 

"Well, I thought I'd come by and surprise you." she said happily, giving him a quick peck on the lips and a long, warm hug when she took a step towards him, closing the remaining space between them.

 

He sighed into the embrace and melted into her at once, wrapping his arms around her as if his life depended on it. He soaked himself in her presence - his sore throat, stuffy nose and ever-persistent headache almost nonexistent until his lungs closed up on him again and he couldn't stop the next coughing fit from coming. 

 

"Hey ... hey, are you alright?" Betty asked, pulling back from the hug to look him over, her green eyes filled with obvious concern. Jughead managed a nod and she smiled at him gently, giving him a chance to catch his breath once the fit had passed, "You sure you're okay?"

 

"Yeah," he nodded with a little more confidence this time, "Yeah, I'm alright. Trust me, those were a lot worse a day ago."

 

Betty nodded her head before she placed her hand on the small of his back and nudged him back inside the trailer and out of the wind and rain. It was only after she'd closed the door behind them though that Jughead suddenly realized how unkempt the trailer looked. He felt his neck and cheeks warm as a result, mildly embarrassed.

 

"Sorry," he murmured, gesturing towards the mess in the lounge, "If I had known you were coming, I would've -"

 

"- It's okay." she said softly, touching his arm, "You're sick, Juggie. I wasn't expecting to find the place spotless."

 

"Right," Jughead mumbled, a crooked smile forming on his lips when he looked at her. That was just one of the many things he loved about Betty, her unfailing ability to always be so understanding and compassionate. He noticed the duffel bag hanging from her shoulder then and reached for it, taking it from her, "What's in here?" he asked with a smirk. It wasn't very heavy which, of course, only made him even more curious.

 

"Just some blankets, movies and some snacks," she smiled up at him and slipped her arms around his waist, "I thought that seeing as our plans for tonight were 'ruined' we could spend the evening together here instead."

 

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his voice soft and a little husky. He placed the bag on the ground and settled his hands on her neck afterwards, his thumbs gently caressing her cheeks. "And what if you get sick?"

 

"I won't, my mom made me get a flu shot."

 

"Figures," Jughead said, chuckling when Betty started to giggle as well. She leaned up to kiss him then and even though nearly every fiber in his body reminded him that she could still get sick even after taking a flu shot, he couldn't help but meet her halfway, pressing his lips firmly to hers, relishing in the warmth that coursed through his veins as soon as he did. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers when they eventually pulled apart, breathing her in while his body finally started to relax.

 

"I really missed you, Juggie. I don't think I can do that again for a while - spend another three days apart like that." she whispered, pressing herself a little closer to him.

 

I know exactly what you mean, he thought, lowering his head until it was resting on her shoulder, his lips brushing against the soft skin he found there, making her shiver. 

 

"I missed you too." he whispered back, nipping at her skin lightly before his lips found hers again.

 

He wasn't lying. He'd missed her, more than words could ever say.

 

 

~•~•~

 

 

Since he was a kid, watching movies had always been one of Jughead’s favorite pastimes.

 

It was something he preferred to do alone most of the time, but watching movies with Betty by his side naturally made the whole experience even better. She was knowledgeable. Respectful. Always open to learning something new if he had anything interesting to share. For those reasons and several more she was the only person he could actually stand to watch any kind of movie with.

 

After cleaning up the trailer a little, giving him another dose of medicine and getting some proper food in his system, Jughead found himself sitting on the couch again, Betty curled into his side with her one arm draped over his stomach and her head resting on his shoulder. Even over the sound of Gone Girl playing in the background he could hear her breathing evenly. Feel the steady rhythm of her heart beat and the gentle way her fingers stroked over a small patch of exposed skin on his side. He swallowed hard and shifted beneath her slightly when he started to feel noticeably hot, trying to forget the one thing that always tended to happen whenever they watched movies together.

 

You're sick. Even if you're feeling slightly better now, you know you shouldn't do that. He reminded himself firmly.

 

He tried to watch the movie after that. He really did. He even managed to keep himself amused for a moment by watching Ben Affleck successfully portray his character; Nick Dunn as the biggest, unluckiest moron ever until he felt Betty tilt her head up a little, just enough so that she could delicately press a kiss to his neck. He closed his eyes at her touch and held his breath, his pulse quickening every time he felt her lips brush against his throat or her warm breath tickle his skin. He'd been expecting this since she'd arrived two hours ago. Waiting for her to make a move and now that she was, he had to fight really hard to restrain himself, his body tensing more and more with every second that passed.

 

"Betts -" 

 

"- I have a little surprise for you." Betty said before he could finish speaking, a playful smile forming on her lips when she pulled back to look at him. Jughead leaned back a little as well and looked at her curiously, taking the bait hook, line and sinker. Like he always did.

 

"You know how I feel about surprises." he murmured, his blue eyes darkening with want. So much so that he was almost tempted to pull her right back to him.

 

Betty giggled, but didn't say anything, giving him a look that basically said she knew all to well how much he disliked surprises, before she stood up and disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom.

 

Left alone, Jughead couldn't help but sit back with a sigh and grin broadly to himself. For the first time in days he actually felt great. His headache was gone, his nose was still stuffy and his throat was still a little sore of course, but his heart was filler and lighter and his cheeks hurt now because how much he'd been smiling tonight. There was no denying how much he loved this girl and it was moments like these, when she surprised him in the best way possible, that made him realise the depth of that love.

 

When Betty came back mere minutes later, he wasn't even close to being ready when he laid eyes on her again. She knew that he loved seeing her in his clothes, but seeing her in one of his S t-shirts and nothing else was always an exceptional sight to behold. Her hair was down now, falling around her stunningly beautiful face in soft curls and his throat went dry in an instant when she took a step towards him, his body hardening in a rush. As she drew closer, he opened his mouth to say something, but the right words escaped him, especially when she moved and straddled his lap, leaving him completely spellbound.

 

Now he understood exactly what she meant when she said that they could still find a way to make this night memorable.

 

"Betts..." Jughead murmured almost desperately, settling his hands on her hips and giving them a squeeze when she leaned forward and ghosted her lips over his, teasing and barely kissing as she went.

 

He was tempted to stop her. To listen to the small part of his brain that kept trying to remind him that doing this probably wouldn't be the greatest idea (given that he was sick and all), but he could feel his resolve fading, his body stirring with want, craving her kiss and her touch more than any anything else or any amount of logic could prevent.

 

"Do you want to stop?" Betty asked, whispering the words as she moved above him, grinding her hips down onto his growing arousal. Jughead shook his head and surged forward without hesitation this time, kissing her deeply and thoroughly, a tortured groan slipping from his throat into her mouth when she arched into him and carded her fingers through his hair.

 

God, he'd missed her. Missed this. Missed the incredible feeling that filled every available space inside him whenever they were together like this. He loved the way she responded to him, loved the way she pulled the t-shirt she on off her without batting an eyelid when when he tugged on the hem of it and the way she moaned and pressed herself into him when he kissed his way down the length of her neck and chest until he reached the top of her breasts.

 

He smirked. He liked the set of black lingerie she had on tonight. He liked how the lace and sheer material felt against the inside of his hand when he palmed her breast. It was distinctly different to the white or pale pink ones she usually wore, but in good way. The best way. One that made her look even sexier and more alluring than she already was to him. Is that was even possible. Betty dipped her head then when her mouth found his again, he briefly thought about reaching behind her to undo the clasp of bra, until he felt her fingers tug on the ends of his white vest instead.

 

"Off." she said, giggling and smiling against his lips when Jughead eagerly helped her remove the garment quickly.

 

She ran her hands down the length of his body then, feeling the subtle dips and lines of his torso as she went, and he shivered with raw anticipation when he saw the desirous look in her eyes, his need for her growing at an exceedingly rapid rate when she brushed her hand lightly over his arousal through his sweats.

 

"Baby ..." he managed to breathe, the remaining air in his lungs vanishing altogether when she slipped her hand past the elastic waistband of his pants and wrapped her fingers around him, stroking gently. 

 

He let out a low growl and kissed her again, their mouths and tongues meeting in a series of thorough and intoxicating kisses as her hand kept stroking. He reached behind her then and unclasped her bra as quickly as he could, his heartbeat spiking through the roof when she pressed her core down onto his length again. He removed the unwanted item of clothing and threw it aside a beat later, a surprised gasp escaping from Betty's throat when he covered her breast with his mouth, licking and sucking with want and fervor.

 

"Oh ... Juggie."

 

She closed her eyes andthrew her head back, moaning breathlessly and with pleasure. He could tell that she was just as desperate as he was. That she wanted him just as much as he wanted her and, given the way he felt, he had no intention of preventing either of them from getting what they wanted right now. Working quickly, he helped her remove her panties next and he lifted his hips just enough so that she could pull his sweat pants down. Jughead held his breath and her steady gaze as she shifted and slowly sank down onto him, both of them groaning with pleasure when he was fully buried inside her.

 

"Holy fuck," he gasped against her neck, his arms tightening around her waist as he held her close, "God, you always feel so incredible, Betts."

 

"So do you ... always." Betty replied almost breathlessly, leaning back a little so that he could see the sultry smile playing on her lips. She settled her mouth over his then and started to move, rising and falling above him in a slow, but still gratifying pace.

 

He gripped her hips, digging the tips of his fingers into her skin as he helped her move, their combined breathing mixing and growing heavier and louder with every second that past. Jughead felt like he was free falling. Every moan. Every whimper she breathed against his ear spurred him on, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of that place only she could get him to. When he felt her body starting to tighten around him, he knew that she was close, so he started thrusting his hips up to meet with hers, hitting a spot that made her gasp his name over and over again and clutch at his shoulders to keep herself anchored.

 

"Oh god, don't ... don't stop, Juggie ... don't stop."

 

“I won’t, baby,” he said gruffly, “I definitely won’t.”

 

When she fell apart he followed suit seconds later, both of them groaning into a heated, tongue filled kiss as they rode out their releases simultaneously. They came down gradually, their bodies covered in sweat, their foreheads pressed together while they tried to calm their frantic heartbeats and slow their breathing down. When she looped her arms around his neck a moment later and curled into him, he held her close, breathing her in before he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

 

"I love you ... so much Betty Cooper." he whispered in her ear, a crooked, dopey grin forming on his lips when she pressed her lips to his neck and whispered something he never thought he would ever hear anyone say to him.

 

"I love you too, Jughead Jones.Happy Valentine's Day."

 

 

~•~•~

 

 

Later on that evening Jughead found himself in his bed with Betty lying beside him. He wasn’t exactly sure how they ended up there. They’d been getting lost in each other for the last couple of hours- cuddling, being together, making love again and again. She was wearing one of his blue and white checkered flannel now, his favorite, flannel, with only a couple of buttons done up at the top leaving her stomach bare. He traced aimless patterns over her skin while he watched her, his heart bursting with all the love he had swirling around inside himself for her.

 

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked out loud, smiling when she opened her tired eyes and looked at him warmly.

 

"I think a better question would be, how did I get so lucky?" she said, yawning and snuggling into his shoulder a little more.

 

Back when they'd first started dating, he had a habit (borne out of his own insecurities) of scoffing at statements like that, but no matter what, she always insisted that she felt just as lucky as him, so he stopped arguing with her and just accepted it, learning to appreciate how much hearing things like that actually meant to him. He smiled and traced the silver chain around her neck, stopping when he reached the heart shaped pendant hanging from it. It was as simple as gifts go, maybe a little too simple or so he’d thought at the time, but the stunning smile that graced her lips when she saw it made him feel slightly better.

 

"Are you sure you like your gift?" he asked quietly, "Because if you don’t I can always get you something else-."

 

"- Juggie," Betty said, cutting him off gently. She smiled and caressed his cheek, placing a sweet kiss on his lips, "You know I love my gift, just like I know you love the messenger bag I got for you."

 

He chuckled lightly and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She wasn’t wrong. He’d been meaning to replace his old messenger bag for months now and he couldn’t think of a better one to use than the leather one she’d given to him earlier.

 

"I'm glad you came here even when I told your that you didn’t have to, I really thought tonight was going tobe a complete train wreck."

 

"Well I figured we shouldn't spend our first Valentine's Day together as a couple apart -"

 

"- Even though you knew I was sick?"

 

"Especially because I knew you were sick. Come on, I wasn't going to let something like that stop me from seeing you tonight especially after everything you did."

 

He smirked knowingly, fully aware that she wasn't kidding. When she had found out how much trouble he'd gone through to make tonight special for them, he shouldn't have been that surprised when she just showed up the way she did. Still it was pretty reckless of her, being this close to someone as sick as him. Oddly enough, he was feeling a little better actually, still stuffy and not a hundred percent of course, but better than he’d felt all week. Being around her always did that to him though. He always felt a little stronger - like nothing bad could touch him or drag him down.

 

"Speaking of which,” he said with a playful smile, “How are you feeling? Any symptoms yet?"

 

Betty rolled her eyes at him and shook her head, letting out another involuntary yawn. He’d been doing this to her all evening, playfully teasing her about the possibility of her getting sick. Which of course, was entirely possible.

 

"For the last time Juggie, I feel fine.”

 

“Ah you may feel fine now, but you might not be saying that tomorrow or in the next couple of days.” He reminded her.

 

“Okay fine, I admit it’s possible, but even if I do get sick I won’t care, because I got to be here,” she took his hand then and intertwined their fingers, “Because being with you was totally worth getting sick over.”

 

Even though he’d been expecting an answer like that, Jughead still smiled at her like she was the only thing that mattered, and she was in many ways. He lifted their intertwined hands up to his mouth then, pressing soft kisses to her knuckles.

 

“Well in that case, you should know that if you do get sick, which you probably will, I’ll be there to take care of you, no matter what, okay?”

 

“Okay,” she whispered with a smile, her eyes shining with love and happiness, “Now that that’s been established can we get some sleep, please. It's pretty late." he nodded and she kissed his shoulder, snuggling back into him and drifting off to sleep minutes later.

 

Jughead smiled at her, thinking that he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now unless she was there with him. He didn't care anymore that his plans for them had been ruined or that his first Valentine’s Day had started out as a total disaster, because she'd singlehandedly saved it and made the whole night better in the most simple way possible; by just being there with him. In a way. that's all he really wanted for them tonight. To be together. No matter the setting. No matter the time. No matter what. He wanted to love her and to be loved by her. To share silent, but everlasting moments with her and nothing made him happier than knowing that he’d gotten just that.

 

A Valentine’s Day with her that was in fact memorable and always would be.

 

"To be loved by you means everything to me. Everything. Happy Valentines Day, Betts." he whispered softly into her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead before he closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

_   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
